Tree Climbing
by DannyPhantomLover
Summary: Kaoru fell out of a tree and was rushed to the hospital. Hikaru, not having anyone to talk to, talks to his unconscious brother. Sweet, random oneshot. Hikaru x Kaoru.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Summary: **Kaoru fell out of a tree and was rushed to the hospital. Hikaru, not having anyone to talk to, talks to his unconscious brother. Sweet, random one-shot. Hikaru x Kaoru.

**Author's Note: **This was something completely random I wrote in about... 1.5 hours during school, lol. It has no point whatsoever. I found this out after I finished writing it. Just enjoy it anyway, kudasai!

Tree Climbing

One-shot

Hikaru ran through the streets, dodging any and all traffic. The _one _time he left Kaoru alone, he had to go off and do something stupid. Why the hell was he climbing a tree, anyway? Idiot.

The wind blew another mighty gust, temporarily knocking off Hikaru's balance. He knelt onto a bus bench, gripping tightly as to not fall over and to catch a quick breath. The hospital was only two more blocks away. The limo insisted on driving the older twin, but he knew he could get there faster if he ran. Yes, it was cold and yes, it was windy. But he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Kaoru as fast as humanly possible.

Hikaru threw open the hospital doors, his head spinning from the sudden heat. As he looked around the lobby, he saw the Host Club waiting in the general waiting area.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi said, leaning her head back from her magazine.

"Where is he?" Hikaru questioned breathlessly. Kyouya looked up from his notebook and pointed his pen down a hallway.

"Room 152," he said. "I don't think visiting hours are quite yet, so be careful." But all Hikaru heard was 'visiting hours' and then he was off running down the hallway.

Room numbers flashed by his vision, none of them even being close to Kaoru's. The number 152 was implanted in his mind and would not stop running until he saw them on a door.

Doctors, nurses, little children, worried mothers, sick grandparents. They were all sitting in little chairs in the hallway, standing and pacing by their respected doors. This was not a place for Kaoru, or anyone for that matter. The hospital was a place of death and sadness.

Hikaru shook that thought away. No, Kaoru was not going to die. He has his whole life to get through. He has to finish school and get a job.

He has to stay with Hikaru.

It wasn't much longer before Hikaru came to a screeching halt, eying the number 152 on a plastic door tag. The door's curtains were closed, but the door itself was slightly ajar. Hikaru pushed it open a little more to stick his head in and look around.

Kaoru was lying in the hospital bed, looking more helpless than ever. He has bruises and scratches all over his body, a few major ones here and there. His right arm was being bandaged and his head was being cleaned of the dirt and blood by a nurse. When she looked up and saw Hikaru inching in the doorway, she immediately scowled.

"It's not visiting hours yet!" she scolded. "Wait outside the door!"

"Please, no," Hikaru begged. "Let me come and sit by him. He's my twin brother, I have to see him." The nurse's expression softened as she saw the very close resemblance.

"Fine," she huffed. "But sit in that chair and don't say a word. We're still cleaning him up."

"What hap-"

"Not a word!"

Hikaru quietly walked in and sat in his assigned chair, closing his mouth and watching Kaoru. His eyes weren't opening and he wasn't moving.

A few more nurses and doctors came in to help with the cleaning procedure. The older twin watched all the hustle and bustle as he slowly began to realize how serious Kaoru's injuries were.

His right arm was broken and his right ankle was sprained. He had hit the back of his head and he had various scratches and bruises all over the rest of his body.

A doctor finally nudged Hikaru's arm, allowing him to come out of his thoughts.

"You're allowed to move now," he informed. "He's still unconscious, but you can talk to him if you like. He won't be able to hear you." Hikaru blinked and stood up, realizing he was taller than the doctor.

"What happened, exactly?" he questioned.

"He fell out of a tree, but he was pretty high up. He had a rough fall, hitting a few branches on the way down." Hikaru winced as he thought of the pain that Kaoru had gone through.

The crinkling of the hospital bed sheets sounded, causing Hikaru's neck to practically break and he whipped around. Kaoru had moved his head to the side, but he wasn't awake yet.

"I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon," the doctor said. Hikaru's body showed an intense amount of pain. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. "At least in this state, he's not experiencing any pain."

"That's true, I guess…" the older twin muttered. The doctor placed his clipboard on one of the tabletops and left the room. Finally, a moment alone with his brother.

He walked over to the bed, his heart getting caught in his throat as he saw Kaoru's condition. He looked horrible, even after being cleaned up.

Hikaru's hand made its way for Kaoru's. His hand had an IV attached, making it awkward to touch. But he touched it, nonetheless.

He realized his hand had been subconsciously shaking for a while. He found it necessary to let his brother's hand go, as to not knock the IV out.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru's face, calm and expressionless. He'd only seen this sweet face when he was sleeping. The troublesome scratches and bruises had scarred his brother's beautiful face. If only he had the power to clear them off and free Kaoru from his pain.

"Kaoru," Hikaru muttered, pulling his chair over to the bed and taking a seat. "Why the hell were you climbing a tree in the first place? I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

'_I thought it would be fun to try climbing a tree, Hikaru. The commoners do it for fun all the time,' _Hikaru heard his brother saying as a response. Even though he was still unconscious, he knew his answer would revolve somewhat around that. He smiled weakly.

"When you wake up, you're going to be in big trouble," Hikaru joked. "I'll make sure you learn how to climb a tree properly."

'_I can't wait, Hikaru! We're going to have so much fun!' _his inner Kaoru exclaimed. Hikaru leaned over and kissed his brother's head, careful of all of the bandages.

"Hika… ru…" Kaoru mumbled breathlessly. Hikaru leaned up and stared at Kaoru. He didn't make another move or sound for a long time.


End file.
